Enchanted
by KlaineGirlWantingToBeAWeasley
Summary: CHANGED! Its now only a ONE-SHOT! so yeah...


**Hey guys! I'm going to do my version of the Ipod challenge! xD You'll probably get the songs but I'll just put them right here for now. I'm going to have a couple chapters xD heres the first song!  
>-Enchanted- Taylor Swift (POV changes, first POV is Rosies) STARTS OUT IN 1<strong>**ST**** YEAR!**

I sat on the Hogwarts express, reading a thick book, as my cousin Albus Potter sat across from me, twiddling his thumbs  
>"Is all you can do is read?" Al said<br>"Oh shut it you." I said, closing my book  
>"But seriously, dad told me you're a copy of Aunt Hermione, minus the red hair, he said she always had her head in a book." Al said<br>I laughed, mainly cause it was true "May that be so."  
>"Why must this train ride be like 12 hours long!"<br>"It's only 8." I said, he looked to me  
>"No time for exact math." He said, I shook my head<p>

The door slid open as a blonde boy walked in, "Uhm…May I sit here?" he asked, as my ocean blue eyes met his bright grey ones,  
>"Sure." Al said simply<br>I nodded "Yeah."  
>"Thanks," He smiled sitting next to Al<br>"I'm Al" Al said sticking his hand out to the boy, he shook it  
>"I-wait…" The boy said turning to me, and suddenly I remembered "You look familiar…Oh yeah! I saw you at the train station, my father was talking to yours, he told me you were a Weasley."<br>"I am." I said  
>"Well, anyways, I'm Scorp" he said<br>"Rosie." I said, picking up my book again, it was _Quidditch through the ages_  
>"Oh I love that book!" Scorp said looking at the cover of my book<br>"I've read it more than 10 times, I'm still trying to get Al to read it." I nodded to Al  
>"Rosie, you know, I don't read!" Al said<br>"Course you don't…" I said, as my eyes shifted back to my book  
>"I'm going to go get something from the trolley, be right back" Al said stepping out of the compartment leaving me and Scorp alone.<br>"Have you ever read _Tales of Beetle the Bard_?" Scorp asked me  
>I nodded "Yeah, my mum had Albus Dumbledore's copy."<br>"Awesome! I've read a whole bunch of books on Dumbledore, did you know his greatest achievement was getting himself on a chocolate frog card?" Scorp said,  
>I nodded and smiled "Yup, my uncle Harry tells me and my cousins a lot of stories about Dumbledore!"<br>"Almost forgot, you're related to Harry Potter." Scorp smiled, "Must be cool knowing all the stories, my father would never tell me" his smile turned to a frown  
>"Eh, it's okay, I've read most of the books about it, so Uncle Harry usually tells us more about it, like how him, my mum, and dad traveled through the forest, and broke into the Ministry of Magic."<br>"Oh! Your Ron and Hermione Weasleys daughter? So many Weasleys…" he smiled, I laughed "Wait-they broke into the Ministry of Magic?"  
>I nodded "Yeah, my mum had to use the polly-jucie potion to turn in to Bellatrix Lestrange to get into her vault."<br>"Yeah, I've only heard one story, and it was just how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort." Scorp said  
>"Yeah, I've heard that one a million times" I smiled, as Al walked in<br>"Heyoooo" Al said sitting back down "Watcha talkin' about?"  
>"Wizarding war, and such." Scorp replied, Al groaned<br>"I swear, I've hear enough of that!" Al said  
>Scorp and I smiled "I actually know nothing about it, it's quite interesting." Scorp said<br>"Trust me, I know _everything _about everything about it! Every single detail!"  
>"I know some stuff, but they still won't tell me or the rest of our lot, what happened when they got caught by snatchers." I said, still wondering upon that<br>"Dad was about to tell me but mum vote against it, said Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron wouldn't want me to know." Al said,  
>"Must have something to do with them?" Scorp asked, I shook my head<br>"I did over hear them talking about it something like…A _Manor_ or something," I said,  
>"Ah," Scorp said<br>"Maybe Vic or Teddy knows! You should ask Vic later" Al said to me "I'll owl Teddy."  
>"Sounds like a start" Scorp said smiling.<br>"Rosie, did you see which compartment James went in? I had to ask him if I could barrow the map, I want to see what it does!" Al asked  
>"In the compartment, all the way at the end, the one before you enter the Hufflepuff part of the train." I said, as Al exited the compartment in search of his older brother, leaving me and Scorp alone yet again<br>"Who's James?" Scorp asked  
>"Al's brother, and my cousin." I said<br>"So…" he said awkwardly  
>"So…" I repeated making it more awkward<p>

After the awkward silence, the ride had went on and Al came back with a grubby piece of parchment, which opened if you said the words '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._', then appeared 4 names, _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs_ it showed Hogwarts, we went through almost two hours fighting over they messer's were, _The Marauders Map_ was not a grubby piece of parchment, it was magical, and amazing.  
>"I'm going to go grab something from the trolley, I'm getting hungry" I said, getting up<br>"Me too, long train ride." Scorp said, fallowing me out of the compartment, we walked down the aisle.

A chubby boy walked out of a Slytherin compartment, and smirked at me  
>"What are you looking at?" I scowled, he was too tall to be a 1st year, and too short to be a 3rd so he was probably in his 2nd year<br>"Lots of things" He smirked again  
>"Come on, Rosie." Scorp said to me<br>"I could hex you right now, so I'd shut up if I was you!" I scowled at the boy  
>"Rosie come on," Scorp said through gritted teeth<br>"Oh, hello Malfoy." The boy said to Scorp,  
>"You know him?" I whispered to Scorp, Scorp nodded<br>"Mind your own business, Goyle, come on Rosie" Scorp scowled at Goyle  
>"Hey, Malfoy, your friend is hot, how is she with a prat like you?" Crabbe smirked, I took out my wand, and Bat-Bogey hexed him, Goyle fell straight back in to his compartment, as me and Scorp shuffled off<br>"Damn, your good at hexes" Scorp said  
>"Eh, I read a lot." I said, as I paid for <em>Beritie Bots every flavored beans<em> and a _Chocolate Frog_, Scorp also got a chocolate frog, we headed back to our compartment,  
>"What took you guys so long?" Al asked, as I sat on the other side, and Scorp sat next to him<br>"Rosie hexed Goyle." Scorp smirked  
>"Dammit! And I wasn't there to see?" Al said<br>I smiled, "Scorp, bet you I'll get Dumbledore!"  
>"You're on, Bet you I'll get…hum…Harry Potter!" Scorp chuckled, as Al shook his head<br>"I swear, I bet neither of you will get the ones your betting on!" Al laughed, I opened my frog up, _Ronald Weasley_ the card said  
>"Dang it! I just got my dad, I have about 300 of him, 300 of my mum, and like 400 of Uncle Harry! I swear, I got chocolate frogs in my stockings and all of them but one was Uncle Harry!" I laughed, Scorp showed me his and smiled<br>"I got Hermione Granger." He said  
>"again, I have like 300 of my mum!" I laughed<br>"I have one of everyone and like 200 copies of each." Al laughed "Wait! Scratch that! I don't have Gringott!" Al said  
>"I have one of Babayaga, she scares me…" Scorp laughed "She ate children for breakfast!"<br>"Lunch, and Dinner!" I finished, as we all laughed

The train ride went on, one thing I knew is that Scorp and me were going to be best friends.

**Think its sort of like the song? I started it out like the song…but I ended up doing it a little different, so yeah..xD I MIGHT quit doing Butterflies, if I get atleast 7 comments/reviews on this, because I was going over Butterflies, and I'm not having fun doing it and I did it ALL wrong, cause I found my note sheet that had my chapter thingy's on so yeah…Look forward to this one! :DD  
>~Casey <strong>


End file.
